Lee's return
by WanderersShadow101
Summary: this story was inspired by 'a second chance". this will also be a crossover with a few things, so i hope you all enjoy it. pairings pending for now...rated M for future swearing.
1. prologe

**Lees return**

_**I got this idea after reading a authors story (I cant remember the said authors name atm :( )called 'a second chance'.**_

_**My story will be somewhat similar to it but will be different in most. If I do end up with something that looks like a copy of his/her work I apologize.**_

Lee had just seen Clementine stop while they were in the middle of a large crowd of walkers after he had rescued her from the man who had taken her and hid in the motel.

She was staring, with a look that Lee could only call sadness and horror, at two walkers about 5 feet away from they're spot. Lee, through the pain and heat that was affecting his mind from the bite on his left wrist, looked at the walkers and felt remorse and sadness well up inside…the walkers were Clems parents, or what was left of them anyway.

For some reason the 2 walkers were just standing there, though the female one seemed to move her head a bit to 'look' at Lee and Clem.

Lees head was spinning, his vision going dark as he turned to Clem, his grip on his bitten arm slacking.

"C-Clem…don't-" was all he was able to say before darkness took him.

_**Well this is the first chapter. Yes I know its short. But I want to leave you guys wondering what happens….**_

_**I have a lot more for this story already planned out and ready to type up. So if I can get some reviews on this story ill update it as soon as I can.**_

_**Btw as the title of this story would suggest, yes im going to bring Lee back, but im also going to be bringing one other person back. Though it may be obvious who it is to some people, whoever can guess who they think it is ill mention them it the next chapter.**_

_**that's all for know pplZ**_

_**Later!**_

_**Shadow.**_


	2. death

**The walking dead chapter 2**

**Death**

**Hey guys! Shadow here with another chapter of Lees return! I hope you all like this as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Disclaimer: I forgot to put this in the first chapter, but this is the only time im going to do it. I do not own the walking dead nor any of the characters you see in this story.**

The first thing Lee could hear was the sound of a door closing, probably a metal door by the sound of it. Through the pain and heat he could also faintly hear Clementine trying to wake him.

"Lee, wake up! Please don't be dead….please no.." the little girl said.

Clementine was scared and worried for Lee. He had been getting weaker and slower ever since he had rescued her from the man who had taken her and hidden in the motel. For some reason that she couldn't understand he wasn't using his left arm, he had been letting it just hang there as if it was broken or something.

Lee slowly opened his eyes, the white of each were slowly yellowing. Not to mention the pain and heat had started to get to unbearable levels. He could barely feel his arm now, and he was sure he looked terribly pale.

"Lee, I-I was so worried! I-I-I thought you had left me!….I-I….." the little girl was close to tears as she shook him slightly.

"Come here sweet pea…" Lee whispered.

Clem laid her head down on Lees chest and gave him a hug as she spoke.

"I saw my parents." her voice shook slightly as she said this.

"I know Clem…I know." he said.

"Clem…we need to get moving." Lee said.

"We cant! I saved us, I locked us in here." she replied.

"Get that door open!" Lee said with as much force as he could.

This was bad, he knew that he didn't have much time left before he turned….crap, he still hadn't shown Clem his arm yet. It was still hard to believe he had been bitten. He knew Clementine wouldn't take the news very well, scratch that, she would be heartbroken most likely.

The moved over to the door, which turned out to be a garage door, and knelt down to grab hold of the bar at the bottom.

"Ok on three." Lee said.

"one…two…THREE." and the two of them pulled on the door, but it wouldn't budge.

"See? We cant-" but whatever Clem was going to say was cut off as Lee turned to her, his face bearing a expression of sadness.

"Clem, honey… " he started.

He had to do it now, before anything else happened or was said. As the child turned to look at him he brought up his left hand and turned it so that his wrist was showing.

The bite mark could not have been more visible if he had put it under a light.

As Clementine looked at his arm, her eyes stopping on his wrist were the bite was. Her eyes were slowly getting bigger, and Lee could see that she was getting very scared and sad.

"W-what happened? What is that?" she asked.

All Lee could do was turn his head to the side and down slightly. But that was all the answer she needed.

"No that's not, no…no no no NO!" her voice had gotten a little louder when she finished. But as much as she wanted to deny it, the bite mark was there, like a ugly, large wart upon his wrist…meaning that sometime after she had been taken by the man from the hotel he had gotten bitten by a walker.

"Yes Clem it is." was all Lee could say.

"We cant worry about this right now, we have to find a way out of here first and foremost. Ok?" he said.

"I think there's a way out over there." Clem said.

Lee looked to where she was pointing to see a walker stuck in a chair behind a window near a door. Lee looked around and saw the counter along one wall, they must have been in a store of some kind.

"Alright, lets go…I might be a little slow." he said.

But as soon as he stood up he felt like he would collapse at any time. So he limped over to the counter and none to soon…his strength had given out momentarily and he slumped against the counter with a light crunching sound. It must have been a set of metal cabinets put together with glass display casings.

When he slumped against the cases, Clem said "I'm sorry Lee…I thought I was helping by bringing you in here."

"You couldn't have known, I should have told you before we left the motel Clem." he replied.

They made it a few more feet before Lee collapsed against the counter again, groaning in pain as he did so.

"You can lean on me if you have to" Clementine spoke up.

The had reached the end of the counter by this time and Lee staggered over to the wall were he again collapsed…letting a groan out as he hit the floor in a sitting position.

Clem started to get scared again and said "get up Lee, the d-doors right here."

Lee was looking even worse for wear now, his eyes had lost almost all of their whiteness…and were know a sickly yellow color, his face was a equally sickly greenish color and the area around his eyes was turning black.

'this must be what Duck felt like before I shot him in the woods….damn this sucks ass.' he thought.

Remembering Clementine though, he tried to get up again, but his body was finally starting to stop functioning. He fell back against the wall with a dull thump.

"I cant…" he groaned.

"PLEASE! Please, try and get up! Clementine said, now sounding close to crying.

Lee did try…but the result was the same. He again fell back against the wall.

"Clem honey…I cant move….this is it for me here…" he rasped out.

Lee could feel it, he knew that if he did not have Clementine do something soon then he was going to become a walker.

"Don't worry, we'll get you outta here, we just…have to work together." he said, his voice almost a whisper.

Lee started to look at what little of the room he could see, trying to find something to help his little girl get the door in front of him open so she could get out of Savannah and hopefully find omid and christa…he knew they would take care of her.

He took note of the swivel chair/stool on the right side of the door, glancing over to the counter he saw a baseball bat in one of the open cabinets. That would be perfect for what Clem needed to do.

"There's a bat over there Clem." he muttered.

She walked over and grabbed the bat with a murmured "ok" and walked back to stand next to the door.

"Use the bat to break the glass, then get that stool over there and use it to reach in and unlock the door…but be careful of the broken glass when you do." he instructed.

Once she had done what he had asked, and the door had been opened, they both stared at the trapped walker for a moment.

Lee noticed a pair of handcuffs on the floor near the door and had a idea, if he had Clem handcuff him to the radiator he was sitting next to, then even if he did turn before she could get the gun he had seen on the walkers hip, she would be safe.

"Grab the handcuffs…and come here sweet pea." he said.

Once she was standing next to him he spoke again.

"I want you to handcuff me to this." he said. Gesturing with his hand to the radiator he was next to.

"W-what?" she asked. "why?"

"Because…even if something happens, your safe then." he said.

As she knelt down and slowly did as he asked she said, her voice trembling "I-I don't want to do this."

"like I said sweetie, even if something happens, you'll be safe. Now all you have to deal with is him." he said, gesturing weakly at the walker.

Right as she was entering the door way, she turned back and looked at him again and spoke.

"What should I get first?" she asked.

"The gun Clem…always the gun…" he replied.

Lee thought this would go smoothly, after all the walker was trapped and he had Clem cuff him to the radiator. She would be safe, he told himself. Still…there was something nagging at the back of his head that he couldn't quite place.

Right as Clementine was a few inches from the gun however, the walker managed to get free of whatever it was that kept it stuck to the seat. The reanimated corpse fell and managed to grab hold of one of her legs and started to try and pull her to it.

She had managed to get past the door and was passing Lee, when she saw the stand next to her. She reached out with one hand and managed to pull on it enough to were it was wobbling, however she didn't pay attention to it after that.

Clem was so busy trying to get away from the walker that she did not notice the stand was about to fall on top of her, Lee did however.

"Watch out!" he called out.

She turned and finally noticed the stand as it was about to fall on top of her. Clem crawled forward as fast as she could and the walker went with her. The stand missed Clem and hit the walker…but the décor on the stand fell off and hit Lee on the head, knocking him out.

When Lee came to, the walker was stuck under the stand while Clementine was still trying to get herself free. Through blurry vision, Lee looked around and saw the bat Clem had used to bust the window on the door was laying next to his foot. Using what strength he had left, he used his foot to push/kick the bat to Clementine.

Clementine saw the bat roll next to her and grabbed it, with a final kick to the walkers face, freed herself and stood up. She proceeded to hit the walker on the side of its face until it stopped moving.

Panting slightly, she turned to Lee and said in a somewhat shaky voice "I did it…I-I got him!"

"Good girl…come here…" Lees voice was so soft now, if he hadn't been bitten, she would have thought he was exhausted.

The young girl walked over to were the gun was strapped to the hip of the now dead walker and grabbed it along with the keys. She put the keys in her pocket and turned around with the gun in her hands…the situation finally coming back to her.

Lee was bitten…and he wanted her to make sure he didn't come back as a walker.

Clementine was not by any means clueless, she knew what happened to people the walkers bit…they came back as walkers themselves.

She was broken out of her thoughts by Lees now very soft voice.

"Clem…honey….I don't have much time left, you know what you have to do."

She could hear the sorrow in his voice, could hear how he didn't want this to happen, but new that it must. It was either this…or he becomes a walker. She didn't want that.

That didn't mean that she could do it though…

"I-I don't know if I can.." she shakily replied, sounding once again close to crying.

"You have to shoot me honey." he said softly.

Lee hated this, hated the fact that the little girl he had always protected had to do something like this. He could see the tears sliding down her face, no doubt because she could no longer hold them back.

"Ok, I can do it…. I-I can." she cried.

Lee started to close his eyes as Clementine raised the gun and aimed the sights so that the bullet would hit in the centre of his forehead. The last thing he heard was the sound of the safety being switched off, and then….

**BANG!**

Darkness took him.

**holy shit this was fun…took me a while but I finally got this chapter done.**

**Now a lot of you may notice that some of the stuff that's said does not mach the way it happened in the game…that's because I have not played the game yet and truthfully, I am to lazy to watch it to get it right. So I just wrote what I thought they would say.**

**I'm not sure how to say this so here goes: the way Lee is going to be brought back as well as when he is dead might not sit well with some people. But like the name of the site I'm posting this story on says, I can do what I want with my own ideas.**

**By the way, take a look at the story 'A second chance'. its were I got the idea and inspiration to write this story.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Review and lemme know what you all think!**

**LaterZ**

**Shadow.**


End file.
